


[Podfic] In the Morning, I'll Be New

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dom Steve, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Secrets, Smut, Steve POV, Sub Tony, hickmanvengers, pre-A29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: “Please?” Tony’s voice is low and hoarse. It drags against Steve like the head of a match; a single puff of oxygen could turn that friction into flame.This is what it’s like, being with Tony. So many years spent wondering and here is the answer.It’s like being one breath away from burning.[A missing scene from Hickmanvengers.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] In the Morning, I'll Be New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Morning, I'll Be New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846651) by [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/WhenasInSilks). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:31:01
  * **File type:** MP3 ( 28.4MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o1GVyWMsWzez1a53YviKMCdSO7MIGCHt)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [ In the Morning, I'll Be New ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846651)
  * **Author:** [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/)
  * **Reader:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/)
  * **Cover artist:** [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/)




End file.
